


只因有你

by Dinofelis (AprilComedy)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Love, M/M, Manipulative!Steve, Minor Character Death, Oblivious!Tony, Sociapath!Steve, Underage!Tony, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilComedy/pseuds/Dinofelis
Summary: 史蒂夫崩溃了，而他需要托尼





	只因有你

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Because of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261567) by [sweetNsimple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetNsimple/pseuds/sweetNsimple). 



“Steve，Steve，你得让我出来，好吗？因为我们是好兄弟，记得吗？就像Erni和Bert那样，一辈子的好朋友，你记得吗？Steve，Steve，你不能丢下我，别关上那道门，史蒂夫——如果你想要的话，我们可以更进一步的！我可以变得超级辣，让你感觉真他妈的好！对——就是这样……就……只是……留下来。我是你的Tony，永远都是你的，我现在知道了。你可以拥有我，我没有开玩笑，我们都知道我以前没做过这个，我是那么的火热、紧致，能让你感到前所未有的美好。”  
“Tony？”  
“在？好的……宝贝？Steve？”  
“我爱你。”  
“我也爱你，永远都是，Steve……拜托。Steve，不不不——！”

~~~~~~

“我不是个好孩子，对吗？”  
Steve俯下身看着他，皱紧了眉头。“什么？不，Tony，当然不。你是我见过的最棒的小士兵。当然啦，如果你想刨根问底……”他喜欢弄Tony时，Tony的眼睛焕发出的光彩。“你也是我最爱的男孩。”  
“你周围可没有其他的小士兵。”Tony愤愤地说。  
Steve点着头表示赞同。“当然，他们可不像你一样优秀，所以他们没有资格。”他亲吻着Tony的前额，“为什么你会有这样的想法？”  
“唔，我没认为自己很差劲啦。我的意思是，我是个天才，我早就脱离男孩的范畴了！”  
“你才四岁，Tony，你当然是个孩子。”  
“小屁孩可不会制作电路板。”  
“嗯……这倒是真的……不过呢，饼干和牛奶可是为男孩们准备的哦，包括坐在我的腿上打瞌睡，穿我的毛衣……”  
“那我还是当小男孩吧……毕竟，我现在才四岁。”(可爱的托尼(^V^))  
Steve笑了起来，过了一会又变得十分严肃。“是谁让你有这样的想法？”  
Tony踢着他的双腿，试图让它们和Steve的一样长。但那无异于白日梦，Steve长满肌肉的双腿可是有好几英里长。好吧，不是几英里——只是和Tony的小短腿比起来。  
“妈咪和爹地，他们，呃……他们不怎么想看见我。我是指，我爱你们所有人——你是我世上最在乎的——但……Jarvis从不和我打招呼，当我想和他说说话时，他就走到一边去了。还有妈咪，她——她老师紧绷着脸，好像不希望我在她身边似的。爹地……他还知道我的存在吗？我是个坏孩子对吗？我做的不够好吗？我做错了什么吗？”  
“哦，甜心……”Steve抱紧了他，“你不是坏孩子，你远远比你想象的还要出色。他们只是……好吧。你的父母是坏人。”(bad这个词真的不好翻，语气轻的话体现不了队长的黑，语气重了…哪个人可以忍受一个局外人说自己父母是人渣啊…)  
Tony眨巴着眼睛望着他。  
“他们无法处理关于你的问题。不是因为你很难被他们控制，而是他们压根就不想知道你的存在。一想到那些情景，那就像杀了我一样，Tony，我才是唯一能发现你的珍贵、美丽和独一无二的那个。”  
“也许你哪里错了。”托尼说，他的心难过的碎成了千万片。  
Steve轻轻捏着Tony的下颚，让他正对着自己的笑容。“我是美国队长，Tony。正直，足智多谋，将所有的麻烦处理的井井有条，确保没有任何问题。我也是Steve·Rogers,我的妈妈一直勉励着我。你的父母，另一方面……你爸爸不停酗酒，你妈妈是个biaozi。Jarvis到这来工作只是为了丰厚的薪水，这不会使他变成一个坏人，但他也不会在他的本职工作外浪费心思。”  
“他，他喜欢我！真的！他喜欢我所有的图画和新奇点子，他还说我是个天才，他很高兴认识我！”  
Steve的脸一瞬间因愤怒而扭曲，“是的，好吧……我想这意味着我必须和他谈谈。他也许只想图谋你的零用钱。”  
“我的零花钱？他为什么要这么做？”  
“你不晓得，宝贝，你一周的花费抵得上其他人一个月的工资了。”  
Tony难过的垂下了头，“所以……所以人们接近我就是为了我的钱？没人想要我吗？”  
“不，宝贝，不……我想要你，我想永远和你在一起。”Steve将他紧紧地搂在胸前,用宽阔的身体裹住他，好像这样做就可以阻止这个世界把他的Tony带走，“没有人会比我更爱你，更需要你。”

~~~~~~~~~~

Obadiah Stane微笑着站在Tony旁边，要求看看他画的是什么。他紧靠在他的身边，手低放在他的腰部，也许太低了——“Obie,你在干什么？”他对于教父的手放在他的牛仔裤后的行为困惑不已。  
“嘿，Tones!你为什么不和我介绍一下你画的是什么？” Obadiah避而不答，转身看向Tony正在设计的东西。“哇哦，你真的很会画画，Rogers队长的影响，我猜？”  
“那是当然，不过他比我更擅长这个。我想向他展示我的艺术，但他说以我的年龄，还不够格成为艺术总监——Obie,这太奇怪了。”  
“你为什么不告诉我这是什么呢？一个引擎？我可以看到，但我从没见过这种样式的……”  
“Stane。”  
他猛地和Tony拉开距离，Rogers站在工作室的门口，双手叉腰，双腿并拢，脸板的僵硬。没有能从他身边溜走的缝隙——他的身体将出口堵的严严实实。  
Tony在看到Steve时高兴地跳了起来，“Steve，快看！我的新式引擎就要完成了，我们明天就可以开始建造它，它将是了不起的发明！”  
Steve直视着Stane的眼睛，让他看到了藏在这位爱国主义者背后的怪物。Stane现在正和这个怪物面对面——那个在二十五年的寒冷、清醒与混乱交替的意识中，在不断的折磨中幸存了的野兽。  
而这个野兽，想品尝Stane的鲜血。  
他转身走向Tony，将他与Stane隔开。所有人都知道Tony是接触Steve的唯一途径。Steve的世界，从他把手放在玛丽亚的肚子上，感觉到它的胎动的瞬间，就一直围绕着Anthony Edward Stark运行着。而且从他降生在这个世界的那一刻起， 没有一个灵魂，甚至他的父母，可以将他与Rogers队长分离。  
他怀疑他能否安然无恙的离开这里，如果他带着Tony一起，离开这栋豪宅走远远的，他可以乘坐飞机到SI在马里布的一个分支机构，然后 ——  
“ 太好了，Tony。”史蒂夫说，但目光一直没有离开Stane。 “我要做个蛋糕来庆祝，怎么样？”  
“太棒了！”  
“然后我需要你这个小助手帮我把需要的工具拿出来，好吗？”  
如果有人敢支使Tony·Stark做这做那，他就会尖叫，哀嚎，把自己锁在工作室里，抱怨自己是天才，而不是他们的免费劳动力。  
然而，那可是Rogers，Rogers把他的Tony训练的很好。Tony把图纸扔在桌上一跃而起，像发射的导弹一样飞快地钻过Rogers叉开的双腿跑进走廊，沿路撒下了他咯咯的傻笑声。Rogers甚至来不及抓住这个这个捣蛋鬼。  
Steve安静地关上了工作室的门并上了锁，他冷冷地盯着Stane。“你看起来很享受这个，Mr.Stane，将你的脏手放在我的男孩的裤子上？”  
“现在，Rogers队长，我想我们之间可能有些误会。”他绞尽脑汁地将对方想歪的念头掰回正轨，“你看起来很生气，Tony和我只是在讨论他的画作，仅此而已，没什么可怀疑的。”

“生气？”他的表情突然变得有些扭曲，“对不起，Stane先生，我不是故意让你难堪，我很抱歉，真的。你瞧，我的小男孩可真漂亮，不是吗？我可受不了只在旁边眼巴巴地看着他。他充满了野性，一头浓密的卷发和让人怜爱的棕色双眸。他是那么年幼，又热情似火，你能想象他被压在别人的身下时，小屁股因为情动染上绚丽的粉色，发出诱人的呻吟声吗？”  
他猛地伸出手来，抓住了Stane两腿间的那玩意儿，Stane因为疼痛小声地抽着气。  
然后，超级士兵开始收紧手指，“当然，你永远都看不到这样的景致，因为他是我的男孩。现在，Stane先生，我不在乎你把你的巨炮放在哪个人的屁股里 - 我一点都不在乎。而你的手，那也是你的私产。其他的小孩跟你一起厮混，那是他们的问题。但是，托尼？他。是。我。的！要是再让我看到你和他在一起，我就废了它。”他凶狠地拧着手里的玩意，Stane漏出了一丝尴尬混杂着恼怒的呻吟，“离他远点，懂？”  
Stane高举双手做投降状，他是个聪明人，知道和美国队长正面冲突可没有好果子吃，他必须冷静，必须表现的好像将这警告一字不漏地听了进去然后真的打了退堂鼓那样……  
然后他会采取行动报复Rogers对他的羞辱。 也许他可以当着Rogers的面前操Antony，让他看到自己究竟是怎样对自己的宝贝男孩的。  
这个美妙的念头足以让他暂时认输，Stane郑重其事地点点头，“当然，Rogers队长，Tony是属于你的。”  
Rogers用他那双冰蓝色的眼睛省视了他很长时间，好像要将那身皮囊里不可告人的一切通通挖出来。  
最后，Rogers笑了起来，不失礼貌地推开了他。“真是太好了，Stane先生，很高兴我们能在这个方面达成共识。”  
他站到一边，礼貌地预祝他今天能玩的尽兴，但Obadiah知道Steve再也不会让他有机会像今天这样轻易地钻空子。

～～～～～～～～

“我知道你一直在研究相关的心理学，”Cater争辩着，这就是她十五分钟前一直在做的事。“你必须弄明白他到底经历了什么，这是彻底治愈他的唯一方法。那个关在房间里的怪物不是我认识的Steve。”  
Howard．Stark，脑仁因为疲惫和愤怒突突直跳，再也无法保持沉默了。  
“他过去一直处在清醒的状态下，Peggy，”他说。Carter安静下来，她身边的气氛突然凝固了，“也许他能够入睡，但是，就连你，Peggy，也不能只靠着自己的意志一直休眠。最初，我们认为，我们希望时间能够抚平他的创伤，让他遗忘身陷冰窟动弹不得的感觉。你知道南极洲有多冷吗？如果是你，或者我像他那样，两分钟后就无法挣扎，十五分钟内陷入昏迷，一小时左右就会死亡，你明白吗？这架喷气式飞机撞破了冰层--海水灌入了机舱，在他淹死之前就结冰了。

tbc


End file.
